1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying technology, and in particular to a curvature adjustable display device.
2. The Related Arts
The progress of optoelectronics and semiconductor technology brings vivid and prosperous development of the displaying technology. In the field of the displaying technology, flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), have been gradually taking the place of cathode ray tube (CRD) displays and are the two major categories that are being developed relatively fast among the contemporary display devices.
LCDs have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications, such as liquid crystal televisions, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and notebook computer screens.
OLED displays have various advantages, such as nature light, low driving voltage, high light emission efficiency, short response time, high clarity and contrast, virtually 180° view angle, wide operation temperature range, being capable of flexible displaying, and large area full color displaying, and are considered one that have the best development potential in the industry.
Recently, major manufacturers have marketed curved display devices. Generally speaking, the curved display devices allow for the best viewing effect from center to edge, while a regular display device has poor capability of displaying at edges of a screen. The curved display devices have a screen that is entirely of a curved design to provide a wide full-view image, allowing for the same visual enjoyment at both the central portion and the circumferential portion of the screen and also reducing distortion of off-axis viewing for viewing at a short distance. Further, the curved display devices allow a viewer's viewing distance to be extended, achieving better experience of viewing. Thus, compared to the regular display devices, the curved display devices have great advantages, including: (1) product differentiating, (2) wider viewable angle, and (3) reducing distortion for short distance viewing.
However, with the increasing demand for diversification of display devices, researches of three-dimensional (3D) images have been in progress in various fields. Commercialization of 3D image technology similarly needs curved display devices that are fit for diversification and help improve user's experiences.
Heretofore, virtually all the curved display devices are curvature-fixed curved display devices, which are set at fixed curvatures when manufactured. Users are not allowed to adjust the curvatures of the curved display devices according to actual needs. Thus, it is desired to provide a curvature adjustable display device to suit the need of the market.